


Companionship

by BurntOrange



Category: Avatar - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Lemon, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntOrange/pseuds/BurntOrange
Summary: Korra and Bolin return to the boy's apartment after a night out and wake up Mako. All good natured fun. If anyone comes up with a more clever title/summary let me know.





	

“Mako...mako!” Bolin's drunken stage whisper was hardly the first thing to break the silence as he and Korra had stumbled in giggling and shushing each other about three minutes ago after an evening out drinking in the city.

At first Mako ignored him. Then finally: “I'm sleeping. Go away.” 

“Oooohhh” Bolin responded in his exaggerated way. Mako heard Korra exit the bathroom. 

“Mako is sleeping.” Bolin informed her in his loudest of whispers. 

“Then we'll go in the other room.” she replied quietly, though Mako thought he could hear her smile. 

He turned over on the mattress, facing away from the doorway that led into the one other room of their attic apartment at the stadium. The weak beam of light that had permeated his sleep space shrunk as the door was pulled closed behind them, but it didn't click. Mako growled under his breath and pulled the blanked more firmly around himself. 

He heard Korra chuckle and Bolin laugh in the other room, their all purpose space, with a shabby old couch, table and chairs, and stove for cooking. Korra's laugh turned into a moan and Bolin was quick to respond with an even louder moan. Korra shushed him drunkenly but immediately giggled. 

That was when Mako felt it, a pulsing pressure coming up from under his mattress in time with the lovers in the other room. Mako tried to turn over and avoid it but it followed him and the sounds wafting into the room were starting to become intoxicating. It took him all of 15 seconds to decide to do something about it, and he rolled out of bed and onto his feet with the quick decisiveness he was known for in the bending arena and on the streets. 

He walked quietly to the door and pushed it open, bracing his hands on the doorframe to take in the sight before him: Bolin and Korra lying on the couch, chest to chest with their heads towards him and Korra on top. Korra didn't look up when he entered, though she noticed him, and he knew immediately who was calling the shots in this game. Instead she kept her arms braced against the end of the couch, framing Bolin's head ,and her eyes locked in his for a few more long strokes. She then pushed off of the arm of the couch to walking her hands down Bolin's strong earth-bender chest and looked up at Mako as she sat back on her haunches. 

“Mako” she smiled. “Your brother said you were sleeping.” 

Bolin came out of his daze and craned his head back to look at Mako, though his face was still screwed up in enjoyment at his and Korra's extracurriculars. “Oh man bro. We too loud? We wake you up?” he asked with all sincerity. 

Mako narrowed his eyes but kept his face otherwise neutral. “I probably could have slept through the noise you too drunks were making; the earth bending under my bed was more the issue.” 

As Mako spoke Korra raised an eyebrow as though in surprise, but in her intoxicated state she couldn't hide the small, involuntary twitch at the corner of her lips from Mako's keen eyes, nor did he miss the circling of her hips in pleasure at this chastisement. Bolin responded to this change of position from Korra by placing his feet flat on the couch so that she could lean against his knees and slid his hands up her thighs to grasp her hips.

“I am so sorry bro.” Bolin answered with complete honesty. “I guess sometimes I don't control my bending totally when ...you know...” he trailed off as Korra set a new and sensual rhythm to their lovemaking and leaned back against his upper legs, back arching and nipples visible through her blue top which had yet to be removed. 

She glanced back at Mako and smirked at his still mildly annoyed face. “Don't be so serious Mako. Now that you're up come and join us.” 

Mako let go up the doorframe to cross his arms and lean sideways against it. “The view is fine from right here” he answered in his emotionless monotone. 

“Grab me one of those Kyoshi beers from the window sill?” she asked sweetly, still rocking her hips on Bolin and grabbing the hem of her own shirt to pull it up over her head. Mako feigned consideration for a moment before pushing off of the wall to saunter to the window. He grabbed two beers, popped the top and then put one on the low coffee table by the couch and took the other with him to the small round dining table across the room and sat with it. 

When he looked back over at the couple on the couch, Bolin had his hands on Korra's breasts, tweaking the nipples and leaning up to suck them. The sounds coming out of both of their mouths were utterly intoxicating and Mako took a large sip of his beer and casually palmed his growing erection through his pants. 

“Bolin, slow down.” Korra groaned. “I don't want to come yet.” 

“I'm sorry Korra, I'm gonna soon.” Bolin responded, trying to restrain himself but clearly not fully able to. 

“Its okay.” she answered breathily, reaching to take a big swig of her drink and putting it back down. “You go ahead.” 

“Okay, but I've had a lot to drink, I don't know if I'll be able to get it back up.” he answered, still flighting his urges. 

“Do what you gotta do little bro.” Mako answered calmly from the table. “Korra's waiting for me to bend from the second ring.” Bolin nodded at his brother. Korra didn't look at Mako but smiled in acknowledgment. 

Bolin reached up and encircled Korra in his arms. He flipped her over on the couch without coming out of her and set an earnest pace of strokes that kept Korra moaning but only allowed Bolin to last another 30 seconds. Korra giggled as he collapsed onto her and Mako continued sipping his beer. After a few breaths she began to wriggle herself out from under him and Bolin trailed kissed onto any bit of skin that passed by his mouth. Finally he turned onto his side so Korra could climb off the couch and propped his head up his hand so he could watch her. 

As she straightened up she reach for the beer on the the table but a little blue spark of lighting appeared between her hand and the bottle and she shot a surprised and accusatory look in Mako's direction. 

“Leave that for him and come over here Avatar.” Mako said in way of answer. “You owe him after letting him believe that little earth bending incident was his fault.” 

Bolin laughed and shook his head as he reached for the beer and Korra walked over to Mako. Mako drained the last few sips of his beer as he stood and then set the bottle on the table. Korra pulled him towards her by the top of his pants and immediately got to work on the buttons while turning her head up to kiss him. Mako complied, allowing her to divest him of his pants while focusing on pushing her hair away from her face so that he could get access. 

“I did want another drink though.” Korra murmured as they broke their kiss, making Mako laugh. “Since you and Asami weren't with us I had to be master of responsibility and stay sober enough that Bolin and I found our way home and didn't just hump in a Republic City alleyway.” 

“In a minute.” Mako answered, turning her around and pulling her down with him as he sat back in the rickety kitchen chair. Korra seamlessly opened her legs to straddle him as they went down, bracing herself on the table for just a moment to adjust and get Mako inside of her. She was so wet from her time with Bolin, not to mention hyper sensitive, that it was more like a strangled cry that escaped her as she sunk onto him. 

“I'm glad you two were able to control yourselves until you got home, as you and I had a pretty public break up not too long ago and that might not look so good if you got caught.” Mako ground out playfully as he wrapped his arms around Korra's waist and they established a rhythm. 

Bolin sighed loudly from the couch ,“People need to get with the times, we're in the middle of the 125th incarnation of the Avatar” he insisted. 

“I thought the Avatar was in the middle of the two most attractive bending brothers in Republic City.” Korra laughed, her words breathy. 

“That's what comes next.” Mako explained before leaning down to suck on Korra's neck as she smiled contentedly. 

“Water bend two bottles of beer over here off the window.” He instructed her, not breaking his lip's contact with her skin or the smooth rhythm of his pelvis against hers. 

Korra turned her head puzzled. “You want me to keep the beer in the bottle and levitate it over to you while making love and tipsy?” She asked with more than an edge of disgruntlement. 

“Yup.” Mako replied, beginning to trace ghost patterns on her stomach and down past her navel. 

“I knew I was still being punished for that mattress trick.” she sniffed, but then closed her eyes and took a deep breath before gesturing in a calm and deliberate fashion to entice the liquid to respond to her in a calm enough manner that it brought the bottles with it. Mako tightened his grip around her waist slightly so that she could use both arms freely and not tumble off of him. 

Korra sat up as the bottles drifted, a little wanderingly, towards the table and came to hover right-side up just above it. Just as she lowered the bottles to rest on the table, Mako slipped his right hand down between Korra's curls to tease at her bud and caused the bottles to thud against the table as she lost her concentration and moaned. “Well done.” he murmured as he continued to stroke her clit and she began to piston herself on and off of him more urgently. The tension built quickly until Korra was leaning forward, one arm braced against the table, one leg positioned on a wrung of the chair, them both increasing their intensity until Korra came undone and the contractions of her inner walls brought Mako tumbling after her. 

Korra slumped back against Mako, a goofy grin on her face and turned her head to kiss Mako's cheek. He turned his head as well so that their lips could meet and they rested their foreheads again each other for a moment to regain their breath. 

From there Mako gently pushed her up into a sitting position and reached for a drink from the table. Korra followed suit and smiled over at Bolin on the couch who was pushing himself up to a seated position as well. 

Korra stood up with her beer and walked to the couch to sit next to Bolin and give him a kiss. 

“Water for you.” She announced, bending a stream out of a jug by the sink and into Bolin's empty beer bottle on the table. “Then into the bedroom for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed my daydreaming. If this gets good reception I may expand it.  
> -BurntO


End file.
